Haruka Kotoura
Haruka Kotoura (琴浦 春香 Kotoura Haruka) is the female protagonist of the anime Kotoura-san. Haruka is a girl who was born with the psychic ability to read minds. Because she didn't understand this ability as a child, she would often blurt out what people were thinking, which caused her to be hated by her classmates and even her parents. The constant fear of losing those important to her had left her alone and unwilling to let anyone get close to her. That is, until the day she meets Yoshihisa. She is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto. Appearance In the entire anime, her physical appearance doesn't change much. Her hair has a type of triple ombre style, in which the top is a bright mixture of yellow and orange; the mid-section develops into a strawberry orange and the lower reverts to a carrot orange. Her eyes, when she was in her state of loneliness and depression was a series of fading browns, but outside of that emotion, her real eye color is revealed to be pumpkin orange and carrot orange. She appears to always be blushing light pink(outside of the scenes in which she is purposely blushing). Personality During her early childhood days, she is portrayed as a cheerful, friendly girl who loves to play and hang out with her friends. However, due to her naturally naive personality, she tended to blurt out the thoughts of other people which they prefer to keep a secret, causing misunderstandings between people around her. As a result, she became isolated and developed a cold personality that shuts out others, being generally rude due to her fear of being driven away again once she made friends with them. When she became friends with Yoshihisa, she started to open up again to the aspect of having friends and became more friendly, although is still prone to hurting when someone starts to bully her for her mind-reading abilities. Kotoura is known for being "tone deaf" as many of her friends would describe her when it comes to singing. History. As a child, Kotoura was a happy child for a short while until her ESP powers begin growing. The first occasion of this was when her mother, Kumiko Haruka, said "Guess what you're having for breakfast." with Haruka Kotoura reading her mind and saying "Over-easy eggs?" surprising her mother. Later on, in kindergarten, Kotoura starts using her powers without realizing being able to beat her friends at rock paper scissors. She also tells everyone in her class who likes who causing her to lose many of her friends. Many of her classmates started to call her a "monster". The principal told Kotoura's mother and Kotoura's mother told Kotoura's father. Her father said it was her responsibility to take care of Kotoura, not his. Kotoura's mother desperately tries to find help for Kotoura going to many doctors, even going as far to go to a monk for help claiming Kotoura is possessed. Later, Kotoura's father starts to come home less and less. Kotoura then reads both of their minds (while they're both in the living room telling her they are busy) revealing that Kotoura's father was going to see a woman at a hotel and her mother was going to see a man at a restaurant. Kotoura's mother then starts to drink more and get angry at Kotoura. It didn't take long for Kotoura's mother to leave the house (The father never came back it seemed). Kotoura sank to the floor and repeated "I'm sorry" over and over. Since then Kotoura lived miserably. Her friends rejected her and everyone gossiped about her behind her back. One day, Kotoura (walking home) found a stray cat and started to feed it every day. Later, a woman tells her she brought the cat to an animal shelter and told Kotoura not to come there anymore. Kotoura fell to the ground crying in the rain. Kotoura then took a sort of lifeless behavior her eyes looking soulless. After Kotoura transfers school, she meets Manabe, who seems to break her out of her misery. Light is more clear and her eyes regain their bright orange color. Kotoura starts to hang out with Manabe more. Kotoura then joins the ESP club with Manabe and she meets two new friends. Life seemed to be going better for Kotoura when Yuriko decides to do fortune telling with Kotoura hidden behind her, of course this fails since Kotoura can't tell everyone's thoughts apart. So, Kotoura and Yuriko switch places. Hiyori Moritani then starts to trash talk Kotoura inside her head knowing that Kotoura can read her mind. Kotoura ends up puking earning the nickname "barfoura" from her classmates. When Manabe finds out, he goes to defend Kotoura and even confesses his love for her not knowing Kotoura and Yuriko were listening to him. Kotoura goes back to hanging out with Manabe and is much happier. Later, when Manabe is walking home he gets beat up and sent to the hospital by students in the Mori Dojo, by orders of Moritani. Seeing that Manabe is getting hurt because he is around her Kotoura then decides to leave. Kotoura moves out of her house and goes to her Grandfather's (who is a pervert like Manabe). Manabe and the rest fo the ESP club then go to find Kotoura in her Grandfather's home. Moritani then visits Kotoura and apologizes to her and Manabe. Kotoura forgives her. Moritani joins the ESP club and becomes friends with Kotoura. During summer break, Moritani is even allowed to come to Kotoura's Grandfather's home along with the rest of the ESP club. Plot Kotoura can read minds causing trouble for her. As a child, she didn't understand her ability and often ended up blurting out thoughts of other people, causing people around her to keep distance from her. To the extent of her own parents abandoning her. ESP She joined an ESP group, with abilities. She joined in because she has the psychic ability to read minds which has caught Yuriko's interest. Relationships Yoshihisa Manabe Manabe was Kotoura's first true friend. He was both accepting and even excited by her ability to read minds, which was contrary to most she had met in her life until that point. Literally from the moment she read his mind, her world became brighter. He loves to tease her by imagining her in provacative positions (a sexy nurse, for example). Despite this, or perhaps partially because of this, she likes him. Over the series, the two become romanticly interested in each other. Because of Kotoura's ability, their relationship is both unorthodox and adorable. Though, this does result in a slight problem for them. For the duration, Manabe never expressly said that he loved her, only thought it. During the final episode, there is a heartwarming scene where they finally say it out loud to each other. It can be presumed that they continued to have a positive relationship. Manabe changed Kotoura's life in many ways. She was broken and defeated before he and she became friends, but he gave her the strength to carry on. He became a sort of rock in her life, being something she could always count on. Before him, all she had was despair. Quotes "No one will play with me!" "Manabe you pervert!" Trivia Her birthday is September 1. She can read minds. Possible Myers-Briggs Type: INFP Currently, there is a joint venture between real life Kotoura town and the producer of this series in order to promote tourism across the town. One of the promotional cards distributed across the town shows an adult version of Kotoura, together with a baby boy (the boy's hair somehow resembles Manabe's). The name Haruka means "Spring Fragrance" Gallery 5524-428082631.jpg|Kotoura Kotoura.jpg|Kotoura's defeated outlook before she met Manabe. Kotoura-sanz-1-650x365.jpg|Her only friend, before it was taken away from her. 95fb56cf666c4e076cf0387111fef8721357866832_full.png|Kotoura as a child. Kotoura's past.png|Kotoura and her common emotions as a child Ep03 36.png|Kotoura both angry and embarrassed. Ep03 33.png|Kotoura happy after she met Manabe. Ep03 24.png|Kotoura being angry at Manabe while he's picturing her in less than pure situations. Ep03 20.png|Kotoura trying to sing. (Keyword: Trying) Ep03 10.png|One of Kotoura's many over-the-top anime expressions that we all know and love. Ep03 07.png|Another. Ep03 04.png|And another. Ep02 26.png|Kotoura and her senpai. Navigation Category:Characters